PragmaticPatrician
Introduction Your name is EMBRYE GREMUR and you are two parts DETACHED and one part PESSIMISTIC. Alright, it's not that bad. Even though your outlook on the world can be BLEAK at times, you are actually very good company, or at least your MATESPRIT says so. You are dedicated to MAKING and READING strange theories, which some might say is a bit uncharacteristic. But what do they know? You are a very simple troll who wants nothing more than to GET THE JOB DONE whenever the task falls to you. Being a jade blood, many trolls consider you to be rare. You have thusly been raised to be somewhat of an ARISTOCRAT, which has lead you to develop a deep need for CLEAN SURROUNDINGS. You don't like messes at all, and it often causes you to PANIC. There's also the occasional rumor floating around that you might be an elusive RAINBOW DRINKER, although you won't be the first to comment on that. Another strange trait about you is your interest in CULTURE. You have heard something of a game called SBURB, which has lead you to look into the HUMANS that your fellow trolls have interacted with. This is a bit difficult, seeing as you don't know the main twelve very well. Still, learning about SOCIETY and how it forms is a great pastime for you. At this point it's clear that you are very much interested in LEARNING, although you have been conditioned to be that way. Most of the time, trolls may describe you as very DISINTERESTED in those around you, and perhaps they are right. Besides your matesprit and kismesis, you are relatively ASOCIAL, and don't use the CHARM that you grew up learning to your advantage. You do not spend a lot of time around your LUSUS because he does not approve of the trolls you associate with, and he wants you to be PERFECT, which is fairly impossible. Your trollhandle is pragmaticPatrician and you // do not understand the purpose of this software. // Personality Embrye Gremur is, compared to those around him, very down-to-earth. In fact, he can be seen as a bit pessimistic about things, and lacking in the confidence to go out and talk to new trolls. He may need to be pushed to form relationships with others. He would much rather spend time with his nose in a book reading about a specific topic, or learning about things like culture and interesting theories. His relationships tend to bring the best (and worse) out of him, and he is not very aggressive unless he harbors a very serious dislike for another troll. Hence, his kismesis ends up taking most of the injury. He prefers not to confront his emotional problems when he has them, considering them to be weak. This can frustrate those that interact with him, especially more upbeat or emotional individuals. Generally, he is very picky as well. He is picky about the way that his hive is set up and makes sure to keep it clean, even if he doesn't spend a lot of time there. He is also very picky about what he eats. He doesn't like most foods, and he is prone to being stubborn about what his diet, exercise, etc. is. He needs to be really pushed to try new things, and it takes a lot of convincing. Being a jadeblooded troll, he is very caught up in the troll that he is "supposed to be." He has always learned that he is supposed to be very aristocratic by nature, and he is supposed to be graceful in what he does. He expects very highly of himself, which contributes to how much of a neat, orderly, and detached troll he is. Despite this, he does indulge those he cares about a bit. His matesprit is pretty much the opposite of him (she loves to try things, doesn't care about messing up, and her higher cognitive skills are.. lacking). She is good at convincing him to go out and do things, as long as they are with her. His kismesis also helps him improve, as well as let go of his emotions to blow off steam a bit. Relationships PanglossianCanine His matesprit is the best part of his life. She has taken him in more times than he can count on this fingers and toes. Even though he hates being too affectionate in public, he can't deny the occasional sloppy makeout in private. He sees her as his "soulmate" and she brings out the best in him. UnequivocalViper His kismesis. Embrye doesn't mind knocking this guy around a bit. He's too cocky and has a smart mouth. The cerulean-blooded troll gets on his nerves too much, and yet he looks up to him a bit in secret. They fight almost every time they meet. Embrye is very, very protective of him though. More to be added as time goes on! Trivia *His symbol is the symbol for Mercury, which represents communication and thinking *Embrye doesn't like to admit that he is a rainbow drinker, and only one troll knows Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Astro-noodles